gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lksdjf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Winterfell page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:39, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for undoing the damage by that vandal who was deleting stuff. Also, sorry I forgot and left the page locked on "The Gift" episode; I meant to do that only briefly when I was writing a lot to avoid edit conflicts and losing info, but it lasted over an hour so I should have opened it again after that long. Work continues.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Night's King The vote over on the Night's King page had to be restarted because George R.R. Martin responded to a question about it; please vote again in light of this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:13, June 10, 2015 (UTC) 00:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You're blocked for two hours. Keep in mind that we admins are not vassals or a cleanup crew for you to talk to us the way you did. You can still edit this talk page though.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:17, June 27, 2016 (UTC) There are no rules against what I did. I'm astonished that you did not take preventative measures or were slow to react on such obvious edit warring. I've sent a report to staff about all of the problems I've seen over the past few months, and will hopefully see some sort of resolution to these issues. Lksdjf (talk) 06:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, you were blocked for your attitude towards me, and there are rules about respecting other users, which includes admins. I didn't notice the edit war because I was busy with other articles.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) When things don't get instantly done you've rudely yelled at the Admins, typically on the first request. You seem honestly surprised that we didn't finish every task from the infodump that occurred in the season finale in a matter of hours. I stayed up all night after the finale adding info from the finale and we still couldn't get it all done. Do you understand that our daily pageviews from the finale spiked from 1 million midweek to 9 million? Such bursts of activity are expected, but you've interpreted this as something that justifies yelling to Wikia Staff. My consolation is that Wikia Staff is usually understanding about the work crunch going on around finale time and probably will react as such. Officially, finale night, this was the order I worked on everything: *"The Winds of Winter" episode article *Jon Snow article *Family tree templates This took me about three days to finish, in this order. IF I had worked on the Jon Snow page first, there would have simply have been an edit war on the "The Winds of Winter" page. If I worked on either one, I'd still have the complaints about "why aren't you updating all of the family tree templates to reflect revelations and deaths from the finale". Do you conceptually understand that these major tasks physically could not occur simultaneously? "You should have overseen the edit war on the Jon Snow article" - meaning what exactly? Write up our own version first, then camp out on the article reverting changes? What if the Admins had instead treated it as a Talk page discussion - the same arguments would still have happened. If anything we were patiently working on what we could while waiting for the smoke to clear - waiting for the new edits made by people who registered that day purely to update the Jon Snow article to burn themselves out - at which point I could make more constructive edits. And now what are you going to do, get annoyed I haven't updated the House Tyrell page yet? The weekend just started and we're catching up. In fact, MOST of the "catching up" has been reviewing and sorting through all of the complaint edits. This actually took time away from the tasks you want us to focus on. These are legitimate concerns, but please it would help if you asked; is there anything at this moment which you feel we're behind on but which you'd like us to address immediately?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, July 3, 2016 (UTC)